


Wanheda 101

by TannerWuuut



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Bellamy, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/F, Mention of blood, Minor Injuries, The 100 - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a delivery runner, action is a constant. But not asking the importance of the item is a rookie mistake, one made by the founder of the business herself. Octavia finds herself running into the ground with no outside help. It's all on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanheda 101

The trash can burst open when I pushed it over, but the men chasing me seemed unphased by the obstacles I created. A curse bubbled to my lips as I started running backwards, eyes scanning the narrow alleyway for more shit to throw at them, but no matter what looked good or big enough, they just seemed to plow right through it.

“Shit!” I ran into a wall and bounced off of it into an ungraceful heap. I scrambled to my hands and knees to a crawl to get under the chainlink fence that was preventing an escape with the wall I just met. A strong hand grabbed my ankle in a vice grip and yanked my body from out of the fence. “No! Fuck! Off!” I kicked my assailant with each word, growling them at him as I felt the white hot heat sear up my back and into my scalp.

He stumbled backwards, holding his nose that now gushed the weird black blood of TriKru inc. A groan escaped me as I continued my desperate crawl to safety. My jeans were ripped off my ass as I squeezed through the too small gap, a piece of the fence digging into my flesh as it sliced my jeans easily. Well fucking great, now I have to worry about this shit! I staggered to a standing position and held up my jeans, the sharp sting from the cut blurring into numbness as I started my slow jog back to the safehouse.

That was, until something hit my leg, sending me flying back into the pavement. “What the shit is wrong with today?!” I pushed myself up from the sprawled position the heavy object left me in.

“Having trouble taking care of the trash, Miss Blake?” A blinding light was shoved into my eyes before darkness took over.

=

How did I manage to get into this situation? The rough push from one of the bodyguards made a growl rumble in my throat, threatening to come out but staying put when I realized I had to watch myself here. Anger is the worst emotion for me right now.

Take this job, easy cash, in and out in a hot second. Hot second was right, they knew my game. The rough hand that had both of my wrists, squeezed harshly as I tried to wiggle free.

“Enough.” His voice was smoother than I had anticipated, but it only made me annoyed because I recognized it from earlier. 

Jerking my arms, twisting my shoulder around painfully, I let out a low huff of a sigh. “Testing your strength, big man. What do you bench? Your mother?” He pulled my arms down in a quick and painfully jerk, making me lose my balance and jarring a yelp from me. I fell to one knee and felt the sting from the cut on my ass shoot up my spine. “I’m fucking injured!”

I tried standing up but the guy knocked me down again, making me lose balance and falling to my side. “Keep her here, I have to inform the boss.” The big guy turned to the other one and didn’t spare me a glance, which infuriated me. If you’re gonna rough me up, at least be courteous.

“You always such a dick?” Moving to sit carefully on my uninjured ass cheek, I leaned against the wall and glared at the guys head. Which happened to be bald, surprise surprise. “Fix your face first, don’t want the mighty Wanheda to see you ugly. Oh wait, I’m sorry, they don’t do cosmetic surgeries on roidheads.”

The sudden punch left me panting into the floor with a spinning and throbbing head. I really need to keep my mouth shut, like really badly.

“Now I’m concussed! Adding that to my ever growing list of injuries….” I meant it as a yell, to show I’m not that bad off. But I felt the words become garbled as my body forced itself to lay down on the carpet.

A door shut, scaring me into flipping onto my back. The swift movement making the room spin around me, I couldn’t stop my head from lulling side to side.

“You really shouldn’t provoke people so much, O.” Bellamy’s voice grated my eardrums, I just wanted to sink into the floor further when I realized the other guard was him.

Fuck me…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a werewolf fantasy author, so expect that. Lemme know if y'all like this super short intro, testing the waters, seeing what y'all like


End file.
